I Love You More Than You Think
by VelvetNightmares
Summary: Columbia's past comes to haunt her, literally. Magenta comes to the rescue. (Not finished, but I'm working on it!) Please R&R!
1. A Little Suprise

A/N-I don't own any of the RHPS characters. However I DO own the character of Alexandra Deville. YAY! I own a character!   
  
Description- Columbia's past comes back to haunt her. In fact, it comes closer than she'd like. Magenta comes to the rescue.  
  
"Come vith me, Alexandra" Magenta demands. The two have just been introduced, and Alexandra explained that she needs to   
  
spend the night for certin purposes. Magenta leads the way up the stairs, Alexadra trailing shortly behind her.   
  
"Magenta, this is really a great place you have here!" Alexandra exclaimed as she looked around while walking. "This   
  
house belongs to the master." Magenta replied in a monotone voice. "Now, you'll be sleeping in my room with me." She guided  
  
her into a crowded room. Alexandra glanced around, when all of a sudden a large black and white poster caught her eye.   
  
"Oh my god..." Alexandra muttered to herself. "What did you say?" Magenta asked. Alexandra was to busy staring at the poster  
  
to even answer the question. Magenta shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to prepare food for the party. Thats when you'll meet   
  
the master." Magenta left the room leaving Alexandra standing there looking and studying the poster.  
  
Suddenly a very high pitched squeaky voice extatically screeched from behind her "Hi! I'm Colum-" Columbia trailed off   
  
as Alexandra turned around to face her. It's YOU!" Both girls screamed. "What are YOU doing here?!?!" Alexandra demanded.   
  
"After you ran away I thought I'd never have to see you again!" Columbia narrowed her eyes. "Well Alexandra, I'm assuming  
  
that you're here because Frank picked you up off a street corner. After all, you WERE always a bit of a tramp..."  
  
At this point Alexandra and Columbia were already fighting like cats and dogs. "Well fine then Alexandra!" Columbia  
  
exclaimed. "I have two men who love me here, and all I can say is, may the best girl win!" It was then that Magenta came   
  
running in. "VHAT'S going on in here?!" she exclaimed as she tried catching her breath. Columbia bolted around and   
  
immediatly tried to cover up her aggrivation with a smile. After all, nobody has ever really seen Columbia's bad side. She  
  
worked hard trying to mask out all of the misery in her life and childhood. "Oh nothing" Columbia added with a giggle. She  
  
turned around and glared at Alexandra as if to say 'Beat that one, bitch!' "I was just telling her that her handbag   
  
doesn't match her shoes." Magenta raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I doubt that... By the way, how did you two get so well   
  
aquainted?" Magenta questioned. Both girls just stood there staring at her. Magenta took it has her cue to leave. She turned  
  
on her feet and walked out of the room. "We'll be having a party in about an hour. It's a costume party and the theme is   
  
the zoo, so make sure to dress appropriatly." Columbia stated and left the room slamming the door behind her.   
  
----------------  
  
One hour later.  
  
Alexandra headed downstairs in full costume dressed as a leopard. "I hope I look ok" she thought outloud. As she burst  
  
through the doors to the ballroom, many people stopped what they were doing and giggled amounst themselves. Columbia  
  
laughed and trotted by and whispered "Gotcha! I made you look like the fool you are!" in Alexandra's face. Alexandra turned  
  
beat red. This wasn't a costume party at all. Everyone was dressed in formal tailcoats, and here she was in a tight  
  
leopard bodysuit with fuzy cat ears and drawn on whiskers. Riff-Raff walked by and stared at her. Alexadra noticed she was  
  
the main attraction, and not for a good reason. Suddenly, just when she was about to turn around and run away from it all, a   
  
man with a sexy foreign accent approached her from behind. "Well... Don't you look, lovely." She snapped around and was hit  
  
with love at first sight. "Well hello there" she purred. "What's your name?" He gave her a smirk. "Frank N Furter. Allow  
  
me to entertain-" "Alexandra Deville!" she excaimed joviously. "Yes" he replied and looked deep into her eyes. It was at  
  
that moment when she thought he loved her. Little did she know what would happen next. He took her by the hand and led her  
  
onto the elevator lift. "Where are we going?" she asked. Frank didn't even answer. He just looked ahead and laughed  
  
with another smirk. It was then that it popped into her head. She remembered what Columbia told her earlier about a man   
  
named Frank. Suddenly it was all coming clear to her what was about to happen. (For once Columbia spat some useful   
  
information in my direction.) Alexandra thought to herself. She smiled at Frank as the lift came to a halt and he led her   
  
off of it and into a bedroom. She wasn't going to fight what was about to happen. Not one bit... She remembered Columbia  
  
mentioning in the fight they had earlier how she had a thing for Frank and nobody would take him away from her. Well,   
  
a little red haired pipsqueak DEFINATLY wouldn't ruin the mood. In fact, her jealousy might just make the mood even better...  
  
-------------------  
  
Back at the party, things were wild. Everyone was talking, and the food was being eaten. Magenta and Riff-Raff noticed  
  
what just happened between Frank and Alexandra. "Do you have any idea vhy Alexandra and Columbia are acting so  
  
hostile towards eachother?" Magenta questioned to her brother/lover Riff-Raff. "No..." he replied. "Come with me..."   
  
The two smiled at eachother and were about to leave the party to 'sneak off', when out of nowhere Columbia came bounding   
  
up from behind her clacking with her tap-shoes. "Hi guys!" she smiled. Magenta groaned and slowly turned around. "What do you  
  
want..." Magenta asked annoyed. Columbia smiled. "I'm about to tap dance and I wantcha to watch me!" She ran towards the   
  
middle of the ballroom and started tapping like a fiend. "Why did Frank have to pick her up a few years ago..." Magenta   
  
asked Riff Raff. "Who cares. Let's go...." He smiled his crooked smile that he knew Magenta loved. At last, the two left  
  
the party and were free to do what they wanted to do. (And lets face it, we all know what they wanted to do.)  
  
---------------------  
  
Later that night, after the party is over.  
  
"Columbia, what is going on between you and Alexandra? I demand an answer!" Magenta ordered when the two of them were  
  
alone together. Columbia was sitting with her arms crossed firmly across her chest. She hated when Magenta demanded answers.  
  
She knew for her own safety that she'd better answer. After all, Magenta had custody of the laser beam. "Magenta, do you  
  
want to know who Alexandra is?" Columbia asked. "YES!" Magenta practically screamed back. Columbia heaved a long dramatic  
  
sigh. "Alexandra....Is...Alexandra is my...MOTHER! Ok? She's my mom! I ran away from home when I was younger. In fact, thats  
  
when I came here!" Magenta was taken back alittle bit. "She's your mom?! But she looks so young!" Columbia nodded. I know!  
  
She had me when she was 16 with my father Tim. They constantly left me alone at home. My dad left my mom eventually when I  
  
was two years old, and my mom could barely afford to take care of me. So she got a job at a strip club that payed $100   
  
a week. She let me starve, and barely bought me any clothing. As I got older, I got prettier. Much prettier than her, so she  
  
began to get jealous. It also ticked her off when I was payed more money than her to work in the local bar. Desperate for  
  
money I took the job. With whatever earnings I had, I did what I've always wanted to do. I took tap-dance lessons. One day  
  
my mom got so jealous of me because I was better looking that she threatened me, and told me she never wanted to see me   
  
again. So I ran away with only the costume as a memory from my first tap-dance performance." Magenta's eyes began to water.  
  
It was the first time in a while she nearly shed a tear. Especially from something coming from Columbia. "I'm sorry, did  
  
that story bother you?" Columbia questioned. Magenta regained a hold of herself and simply replied no. Columbia gave a   
  
half-hearted smile. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." Magenta smiled back. "Me too, shift over." Columbia truely seemed  
  
happy right now. "You actually want to sleep in the same bed as me?" Magenta answered sympathetically "Yes, I do. I don't   
  
want you to be alone." Columbia thought she was going to cry. Nobody has ever seemed to care for her as much as Magenta   
  
seemed to just now. The two climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up to their necks. Before she knew it, Columbia was  
  
sound asleep. However, Magenta lied awake in bed. She couldn't get over what Columbia had told her earlier. It was at that   
  
moment that she realized she had to do something about it. No matter how much Columbia annoyed her in the past, she didn't  
  
deserve what had happened to her. Magenta slowly krept out of the bed that they shared, and into the hallway. She suddenly  
  
stopped in her tracks when she saw Riff-Raff lurking just ahead of her. She quickly ran into the lift in the hopes that he   
  
wouldn't see her. She wasn't in the mood for any sort of copulations as of this moment. Now Magenta was taking a big risk  
  
as it is. Even though she is Frank's servant, she wasn't allowed in his lab without his permission. She stepped off of the   
  
lift and searched the lab for the laser beam. Finally it caught her eye right by 'the wall'. She snatched it up and tip-toed   
  
to the bedroom where she knew Frank had taken Alexandra ealier. Sure enough, Frank wasn't there but Alexandra was. She was  
  
sound asleep with her lipstick smeared across her face. Actually, come to think about it, it was FRANK'S lipstick smeared  
  
across her face. Mind you, Magenta wasn't big on murdering those who did no harm to her, but Alexandra left her no choice.  
  
She loaded the weapon in her hands and directed it straight at Alexandra's heart. The red beam immediatly jolted out  
  
and into Alexandra's chest. It sent her flying out of her restless sleep with a scream. Within seconds Alexandra was dead.  
  
She fell back onto the pillow with her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth hanging open. Magenta stood there   
  
staring at the woman she had just killed. For a brief moment, she felt a bit of guilt. Then she remembered that awful story  
  
Columbia told her previously and the guilty conscience melted away. She replaced the laser beam to where she had found it,  
  
and went back into the bedroom which she shared with Columbia. Before long, she too was fast asleep.   
  
----------------------- 


	2. She Knows

The next morning.  
  
"Magenta! Magenta, wake up!" Columbia whispered as she shook the domestic. Columbia had an innocent sleep and was well  
  
rested. Little did she know what Magenta had done the night before. "What......" Magenta asked half asleep. "Magenta, it's  
  
morning, and I need to talk to you!" Magenta rolled over to face Columbia and sat up in the bed. "Talk." "Okie dokie"   
  
Columbia continued. "I've come to a descision. I am going to end this fight with my mother." Magenta blinked in disbelief.  
  
"I think that will be impossible." Columbia smiled. "No it won't be, silly. I'll walk in, apologize, and things will be back  
  
to normal again!" Columbia climbed over Magenta and off of the bed. "Imagine having a mother!" She hurried to get dressed  
  
amd ran out the door and onto the lift. Magenta sighed and bit her bottom lip while staring down at the sheets. She  
  
was brougt back to reality when she heard a loud and piercing scream. "She knows....." Magenta stated to herself.   
  
A/N- I will continue this piece shortly. Let me know what you think! 


End file.
